The Lion King 3- Calling
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Simba and Kiara are the twin children of King Kopa and Queen Nala, who do everything to keep their children out of danger. So, what happens when Simba inadvertently catches the eye of the Outlander cub Kovu?
1. Light Meets Dark

**The Lion King 3: Calling**

Disc.: I own NOTHING from this wonderful series, save for the plots used in this story revolving around characters that aren't mine.

A/N: So, after much pestering and begging from a certain reviewer about there not being enough yaoi on the site with this particular pairing, I bring you this! Also, if anyone has any ideas on which Sonic The Hedgehog game I should delve into on New Frontier, I'd love to hear from you guys…otherwise, I can't do anything else with it! Anyway, enough whining on my part, here's the first chapter!

**Summary: Simba and Kiara are the twin children of King Kopa and his wife Queen Nala, who do everything to keep their children out of danger. So, what happens when Simba inadvertently manages to catch the eye of the Outlander cub Kovu?**

**Ch.1- Light Meets Dark**

Darkness.

That was what settled over everything in sight, pure darkness. It enveloped the whole of the land like a great shroud, unrelenting and unyielding in its' entirety. However, it decided to leave for the time being for the only thing that could possibly break its hold was the sun.

The light that mirrored the dark was finally coming to take its place in the world until the darkness was needed once more.

Once it had assumed its position to awaken the creatures that lay slumbering was when the life of the land began truly awakening, including a pair of cubs that were curious about everything that lived around their home of Pride Rock.

The first of the two cubs to emerge and greet the day was Simba, he looked down over the cliff and smiled happily. He loved looking at the land that would someday be his, from the green grass that caressed his feet when he touched it to the great blue sky that always watched over him and his sister Kiara.

"Wow!"

As he kept watching the land, Simba could feel the urge to run through the grass bubble up inside him until he could no longer contain it. Before he could even take another step off of the rock, Simba felt a familiar set of jaws gently grab him around his midsection and lift him back up onto the cliff face. He then looked up to see his father, Kopa. He was covered in golden tan fur with a bright red mane that framed his head and neck with eyes that reflected the warmth of honey on a winter's morning. Kopa smiled down at his rambunctious son, who tried to escape him once again only to be stopped by the large yet gentle paws of the King as he lifted the young cub back towards him to settle him against his stomach.

"Whoa now, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Dad, let go!" Simba said laughing as his father gently stroked his son's side.

"Now, I just want you to be careful."

Simba just ignored his father's words in favor of trying to pounce on a beetle as it flew away, but Kopa put his paw on his son's tail to keep him from running off and also got his son to look at him.

"Simba, are you listening to me? Accidents can happen at any time, you could easily get hurt-"

"Or stepped on, or even get lost."

"Now remember, I want you to stay inside the boundary of Pride Rock-"

"At all times, I know. And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them…come straight home. Ok ok, can I go now? Please?!"

Nala had by this point joined her mate and their son along with their daughter, Kiara. She looked like her mother, only she had her father's red-brown eyes.

"Mind your father, Simba."

"Yes, mom."

"And stay away from the Outlands."

"Kopa, you say that all the time but nothing's out there…except those bloodthirsty and murderous Outsiders, but no one would ever think of going to that area."

"Even so, your mother's right Simba. You can't ever turn your back on them, not even for a second."

At his father's words, Simba looked at his parents curiously. Surely they couldn't be as bad as they made them out to be, maybe they were just misunderstood and that's what made them seem evil.

"Really? How come?"

"Just…never mind, run along for now."

"But dad, I-"

"You'll understand someday, Simba. For now, go and play."

"Dad…"

Simba walked up to his father happily, it seemed that he was satisfied for now and began purring as he rubbed against Kopa's paw before he ran down the cliff excitedly.

"Simba, remember to stay on the path I've marked for you!"

Nala looked at her mate and playfully rolled her eyes at him. Yes, she was happy that he was being a good father and protecting his family, but there were times that she wished he'd relax a little and trust their children enough to not get hurt on their own.

"Oh Kopa, who does he remind you of?"

"What? Who?"

"He's just like you when you were young."

"Exactly, Nala. Do you understand the positions we've put ourselves in with these kids of ours?"

"You mean the positions that _you've_ put us in." Both parents giggled as they rubbed against each other, purring. Kopa then looked up into the light blue eyes of his loving mate, a smile gracing both of their features.

"He'll be fine. Now then, it's time for me to teach Kiara how to hunt so that you can keep an eye on Simba without worrying about both of them at the same time. We'll be back at sundown, alright dear?"

Kopa nodded as he watched his mate and daughter walk off together. His mind then wandered back to Simba, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before his curiosity would get him into trouble. An idea then popped into his head, he looked over to see his two best friends Timon and Pumbaa looking over the side of the cliff in their own efforts to help keep the twins safe from harm.

"Hey Timon, Pumbaa, come here for a minute alright?"

At hearing their friend address them, they both ran over until they were facing him.

"Good morning, _mon capitan_!"

"I want you to keep a close eye on Simba. You know he's bound to run off."

"Not to worry Kopa, we'll be on him like crocodiles during mating season."

"Hey!"

"It's the harsh truth, Pumbaa. You gotta learn to live with it."

"Guys, I'm counting on you…danger could be lurking behind every rock."

Kopa said as he looked at his friends seriously, this was his son that he was talking about. The two could see that he meant business, so they headed off towards the grass to keep an eye on Simba.

That is, when they managed to find him.

(3 hours later)

Simba had finally managed to give his pursuers the slip when they started arguing about their favorite type of bugs to eat. He was currently walking across a log that led into a barren area surrounded by a marsh, but he was so deep into his sightseeing that he didn't notice where he was going until he tripped and bumped into something.

Or rather, into someone. The next thing Simba heard was a growl from whoever he'd just bumped into, his gaze catching with that of a cub who looked about his age. This cub had very dark brown fur and a scruff of black on top of his head and a black nose settled on the end of his muzzle, his eyes a deep teal that were currently narrowing at him threateningly.

"Who are you, Pridelander?" The cub asked Simba angrily, his ears falling back fearfully against his head as he tried escaping only to be cut off every time. He then shot his own growl and glare at the cub, who just looked at him confusedly.

"What are you doing?"

"My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider."

The cub then smiled at Simba mockingly, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint.

"You always do what Daddy says?"

"No!"

"Bet you do! Bet you're a little Daddy's boy, heh."

The dark cub walked away from Simba while talking to him in an arrogant tone of voice, his eyes following his retreating form until he stopped and sat down on a log in the water.

"An Outsider doesn't need anybody, I take care of myself."

"Really? That's so cool!"

The dark cub looked over at the golden one who'd started following him, only to scream in fear at the crocodile that was opening its jaws to close in on him. All that registered in his mind was to make sure this other cub didn't get eaten by the massive predator, so he jumped over to him and pushed him forward before the crocodile could grab either one of them.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Just shut up and run!"

The next 10 minutes were spent trying to get away from the crocodiles as they kept trying to grab Simba and the other cub between their jaws and eat them. Just when the two cubs thought they'd never catch a break, Simba found a cliff and they both began climbing up it after jumping onto the highest part from a tree branch that was sitting nearby. The dark furred cub was the first to reach the top, he reached his paws out and grabbed Simba's outstretched one between them and pulled him up just as a crocodile tried to grab his tail.

Both cubs looked down over the ledge and into the marsh to see roughly 20 or so crocodiles hissing at them, Simba sticking his tongue out and the darker cub laughing at them before both of them walked away to talk about the fun adventure they'd just had.

As Simba sat there animatedly describing what all they'd done, the darker cub took this chance to look his companion over (aka check him out lol), this cub was obviously a Pridelander if his fur color was any indication. Whereas he was dark, this cub was sunbathed and his fur looked to be made of spun gold. His eyes were a very hypnotic red, like rubies in the summer sun and a dark pink nose was sitting at the end of his face.

"But you know something? You were really brave."

The dark cub couldn't help but smile somewhat at the other's beaming assessment of his small act of courage that had saved both of their lives, his grin as contagious as a cat's curiosity.

"Yeah? You were pretty brave too, my name's Kovu."

Simba stretched out his paw in a gesture of a pawshake (lol), his own introduction being extended along with his paw.

"I'm Simba."

Neither were aware that someone was watching them the whole time, this someone being a gray-tan lioness whose eyes were narrowed dangerously at Simba as the cub got a little too friendly with Kovu.

As soon as Simba started growling playfully at Kovu, the other also tried to play with him only to be scared shitless by a lion with a large red mane as it roared at him threateningly. The dark cub thought he was done for when another roar greeted the larger lion's own, the lioness glaring at the other with killing intent as they stared each other down until the lion began speaking to her.

"Zira."

"Kopa?"

Zira was about ready to attack Kopa when she looked up and saw that he hadn't come alone, he had his elite guard with him: Ishani, Sarafina, Kula, and of course his mate.

"Nala."

"Zira." The lioness spoke hatefully at the other female, her own ears going back against her head in agitation.

Sarafina was the first to speak up, her obvious disdain at the Outsider lioness evident in her voice.

"There's no need for _you_ to be here, get out of our Pridelands!"

"_Your_ Pridelands?!" Zira snarled at Sarafina, the lioness backing up somewhat but she didn't relent her position as an elite guard of the King.

"These lands belong to Scar!"

"I banished you from the Pridelands. Now you _and_ your young cub, get out!" Simba watched his father pretty much threaten the other lioness called Zira, never before had he seen his father so angry at anyone and it scared him a little bit.

"Oh? Haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints and become King!" Zira said with a smile on her face, but this was one of arrogance and danger.

Kopa snarled at Kovu, a glare settling on his face as the dark cub started shaking fearfully and wanting nothing more than to hide behind his mother until the other lion went away.

"Please, that's no King- he's just a damned brat!" Ishani said with a tone of hatred to her voice.

"Kovu was the last born, before you exiled us to the Outlands…where we have little food, and even less water."

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands."

"But the child does not! However…" Zira then let a smirk cross her face, a plan forming in her mind that she thought would work.

"If you need your pound of flesh, here." The Outsider lioness proclaimed as she lowered her head and pushed Kovu towards Kopa, a deviant smile falling upon her face. Kopa was beyond shocked, to think that she would go so far as to offer up her own child as a sacrifice to gain favor…that was something none of them could ever forgive, a cub was still a cub, no matter what type of pride it came from. The Pridelands King glared at her for even attempting such a maneuver in the first place, as far as Kopa was concerned their business was done and it was time to go back home.

"Take him and get out, we're finished here." Kopa said angrily as he picked Simba up by the scruff of his neck, the cub's red eyes locking with Zira's deep brown ones as she spoke to his father one last time.

"Oh no, Kopa…we've barely begun."

The Outsider lioness laughed a short yet terrifying laugh before she turned away and grabbed Kovu around his midsection, the last thing they saw of each other was their saddened faces before both families were out of sight, Simba and Kovu whispering a farewell before each of them could no longer see the other.

"Bye."

"Bye."

T.B.C.- Aww, so sweet and yet so sad! Will these two ever see each other again? Read and review to find out!


	2. The Sun Yearns For The Moon

**The Lion King 3: Calling**

Disc.: I own NOTHING from this wonderful series, save for the plots used in this story revolving around characters that aren't mine.

A/N: Well, here's Ch.2! I can't believe how far I got in the first chapter, that was pretty much the first 45 minutes to an hour of the second movie…anyway, surprise pairing of the rest of this fic is KiaraxNuka! It's sad how he died so soon, on top of that he was never really loved by anyone- not even by his own mother! So, I've decided to change that and let Kiara give him the love he never had, because he deserves it! Now then, here we go with the next chapter!

**Ch.2- The Sun Yearns For The Moon**

Kopa and the other lionesses said nothing as they headed back to Pride Rock to settle down until the morning came again, Ishani and the elite guard walking further ahead while Nala decided to hang back and talk to her mate about their highly irresponsible son.

"Kopa…"

Kopa just cleared his throat as a gesture that he would take care of everything, Nala smiling gently at her mate before heading back to Pride Rock with the other lionesses. After they were all out of sight, Kopa set his son down onto a rock and glared at him. Simba looked up at his father and flashed him a grin, but the angry glare on his father's face quickly made it disappear as the young Prince looked down at his own paws sadly.

"Simba, what did you think you were doing out there? You could have been killed today!"

"But Dad, I-"

"I'm telling you this because I love you, Simba and I don't want to lose you or your sister."

"I know."

"If something ever happened to either one of you, I don't know _what _I'd do."

Simba let out a sad sigh, he already missed Kovu. He wanted to teach him what it meant to actually play, and not treat it as one of those training exercises that he probably did all the time while living in the Outlands.

"One day I won't be here, and I need you or your sister to take my place. We are all a part of the great-"

"Circle of Life, I know!"

"Exactly, and from now on I want you to be careful…because as future King-"

"Well what if I don't _wanna_ be King?! It's no fun."

"That's like saying you don't wanna be a Lion, it's in your blood…just as I am, for we are a part of each other."

Simba had heard this same speech a thousand times, so it was nothing new to him. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for his dad to gently push him off the rock and then grin down at him. Simba then grinned back at him, and the rest of the trip back to Pride Rock was of father and son chasing each other playfully until they arrived home.

(In the Outlands)

The sun had set long ago and was denoting twilight, the Outsider lionesses each doing their own sort of activity. Hawa was rolling a rock around, and Sumai was having a tug of war match with Nefret. As these Pridesisters each stuck to their own business, a single male lion was grumbling to himself about how he'd never amount to anything important. He kept at it until he came upon a lion cub who was trying to pull a stick out of the ground but was failing to even get it loose.

"Kovu, Kovu, Kovu…Scar wasn't even his father, he just took him in like the rest of us. Oh hey, Vitani, where's that little brat Kovu…(mockingly) the chosen one?"

The lion was obviously a teenager, if his size and attitude were any sort of identification factors. He had light gray fur and a scraggly black mane that wasn't even fully developed yet, his chocolate brown eyes showing annoyance at how his little brother was King and not him. He was thin, too thin for his own good as he unsheathed a claw and used it to cut the stick that his little sister Vitani was desperately trying to pull out of the ground, a somewhat high pitched laugh erupting from his throat as Vitani slid across the ground for a few feet and then stopped as she rolled onto her stomach and then got up on all fours.

"Nuka, where's Kovu? Did you leave him alone again?"

"Hey, it's every lion for themselves out here sis…that damned runt's gotta learn to look out for himself." Nuka said as he scratched the fleas that were jumping around on his back.

Vitani's blue eyes showed annoyance at her older brother's carelessness, even though she never showed it half the time she really _did_ care about Kovu.

"Mother's gonna be mad, she told _you_ to watch him!"

"Oh who cares? _I _should have been the chosen one…I'm the oldest, I'm the smartest, I'm the strongest- damn these fucking fleas!" Nuka all but screamed out as he began scratching himself so hard he was almost bleeding.

"I could be a leader if she'd just give me a chance!"

"Oh pfft, yeah right…why don't you tell that to her?"

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!"

"Oh really…well, here's your chance."

Nuka was about to ask her what she meant when he heard the distinctly familiar approach of his mother, his excitement rising as he let a happy grin slip onto his face.

"Mother? Mother! You're back! Mother, I caught some tasty field mice for your dinner and I left them by…uh..." Nuka stopped talking as he saw how angry his mother was at the moment, but he felt happy again once Kovu was on the ground and she was looking at him.

"You were supposed to be _watching him!_" Zira screamed furiously at her eldest son, the look of happiness on his face becoming one of deep fear. Kovu, as much as he was annoyed by his older brother, decided to save him from their mother's verbal lashings before things escalated and became violent.

"It's not his fault, I went off on my own!"

Zira then turned on Kovu, her anger increasing tenfold at hearing him admit that it was all his idea to go off where they couldn't find him.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"N-nothing."

"Who has made us Outsiders?"

"K-kopa."

"Who killed Scar?!"

"Kopa!"

"What have I told you about _them!_" Zira was all but ready to wring her youngest son's throat, she was that angry at him.

"I'm sorry, Mother. But, he didn't seem that bad…I-I thought that maybe we could be-"

"Friends!?"

Kovu flinched at the venom in his mother's voice when she said the word 'friends', it seemed that her anger wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"You thought you'd get to the son, and that Kopa would just welcome you with open arms? What an idea! I oughta-" but as she let the thought sink in, a smile appeared on her face…maybe her son hadn't completely fucked things up after all.

"What an idea…you brilliant child, I'm so proud of you! You have the same conniving mind that made my Scar seem so…powerful!"

Nuka visibly gagged at hearing of his mother mention Scar in a somewhat sexual tense, but backed down when Zira snarled at him before she picked up Kovu up and carried him off into the cave nearby.

(The Cave)

Zira dropped Kovu into a hollowed out tree that served as his bed, a vengeful smile spreading across her face.

"I can now see the path to our glorious return to power."

"But I don't want-"

"Hush!" Zira said irritably before she gently nuzzled Kovu's cheek.

"Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted."

She then began singing a lullaby to Kovu, the same one that she had sung to him every night since he was a newborn.

"Sleep my little Kovu, let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong, you will be a King."

Kovu smiled at his mother's gentle words before he drifted off to sleep.

"Good night."

"Good night, my little Prince…tomorrow your training intensifies."

Nuka knew that his mother would be busy for who knew how long, so he snuck off to visit his secret friend…hoping that she'd be awake long enough to talk to him.

(Pride Rock, night)

Kiara woke up to get some water, so she quietly snuck out of the cave where her parents and brother slept so that she could get a drink when she heard rustling in the bushes nearby.

"Who's there?"

"Kiara, it's me!"

Kiara's face lit up when her best friend came out of the bushes, a huge smile appearing as the lion she'd been having wonderful nighttime talks with was now standing in front of her.

"Nuka, you're here!"

"Yeah, figured you could use a friend right about now. So, how ya been half pint?" Nuka said as he playfully ruffled her ears, a quiet laugh coming from the Pridelands princess' lips.

"I've been great, mom's been teaching me how to hunt and she says I'm making progress!"

At hearing of how much fun Kiara's been having with her mother, Nuka's own features took on a look of sadness. Kiara saw how upset her friend became as soon as the subject of a mother came up, so she changed it to something more lighthearted.

"Say, Nuka…I've been thinking, and I know this may seem sudden but…"

Nuka looked at the young princess sitting next to him with curiosity, it seemed like she was really struggling to tell him something important.

"But…? What is it, Kiara?"

"Well…I _really_ like you, more than I should a lion who's old enough to be my older brother, and I was wondering…when I come of age, will you be my mate?"

Nuka was shocked, and this clearly showed on his face. Kiara liked him that much, so much that she wanted to have his cubs?

"Do you…really mean that? Are you sure that's what you want?!"

Kiara then gently placed her small paw on one of his before she placed a small kiss at the corner of his lips, her eyes taking on a gentle and loving glint as they held each other's gazes.

"More than anything, my dearly beloved Nuka." Kiara said with all the love she could put into her words, the small kiss she'd placed on his lips turned into a passionate and heated exchange between them under the crescent moon. After a few minutes of fiercely making out, Nuka placed one more kiss on her forehead before he left to go back to the Outlands…his heart already yearning for Kiara, and her words that had saved him from his own sorrow.

T.B.C.- Well, thought I'd throw in some of our surprise pairing to give you guys something to look forward to in the following chapters. As always, you know the drill- read and review please!


	3. The Sun Reconnects With The Moon

**The Lion King 3: Calling**

Disc.: I own NOTHING from this wonderful series, save for the plots used in this story revolving around characters that aren't mine.

A/N: Welcome to Ch.3, glad it's come this far! I realize now that I forgot to mention the ages of our lovey dovey couples and other characters at the start of the fic, so here's an age chart that I hope everyone out there can make sense of!

Kopa- 35

Nala- 33

Kiara- 16

Simba- 16

Sarabi- 44

Zira- 33

Vitani- 18

Nuka- 24

Ishani- 28

Sarafina- 26

Kula- 25

Kovu- 17

Also, I neglected to mention that Kovu was 11 and Simba was 10 when they first met and it's been 6 years since they saw each other in the marsh. Hope no one's confused, if you are then I'm sorry! Well, here's the chapter, enjoy!

**Ch.3- The Sun Reconnects With The Moon**

6 years.

That's how long Kovu had been subjected to his mother's 'training', but it had been fruitful in the end. He was now a well-oiled killing machine, ready to end a life at a moment's notice or even at his mother's command to do so. He had also spent that time thinking of Simba, the boy was strange but Kovu found that he liked that about him. He was the sun whereas Kovu was the moon, cold, dark, and unfeeling. He found himself thinking especially of his eyes, deep pools of red that reflected warmth and love. However, he couldn't think of such things anymore…he had a mission to complete, and nothing would stop him- not even those soft red pools of warming light.

"You are ready…nice, very nice. You have the same darkness in your soul that Scar had, Kovu. What is your destiny?"

Kovu was no stranger to this rundown, so he went with what he'd been told several times over the last 6 years.

"I will avenge Scar, take his place in the Pridelands."

"Yes…what have I taught you?"

"Kopa is the enemy."

"And what must you do?"

"I must…kill him!"

At seeing his resolve so strong, the other lionesses roared in anticipation of the mission's initiation, the sounds echoing off the walls and extending over the whole of the Outlands.

(Pride Rock)

Today was a very special day for all the residents of Pride Rock, Simba and Kiara were now of age and ready to each find a mate, but that wasn't the reason why the King and his subjects were gathered around the Rock.

No, this day was definitely special but for a whole other reason altogether.

Today, Simba was going to go on his first hunt all alone. Kiara was already a great hunter and didn't need to go out as often to catch prey for everyone, but this was Simba's first time going it alone. Kiara appeared on the top of the downward path and went to sit beside her parents as Simba appeared next. He had taken on most of their father's looks, the beginnings of a red mane on his head (imagine Nuka's mane appearance before his comes in full when they set the Pridelands on fire) and golden tan fur that could easily rival the sun in color and brilliance.

As he walked down towards his parents and sister, the other lionesses all complimented him as he passed them, a smile settling on his face at their kind words.

"Look at you, Simba."

"His first ever solo hunt."

"My, how you've grown!"

When he finally reached his parents, he was hugged by his mother and sister.

"You'll do just fine."

"Yeah, mom's right Simba. You're gonna do great!"

Simba smiled at his family, but then his gaze drifted to his father Kopa. The King was always being overprotective of his only son, almost to the point where Simba couldn't even do anything on his own. He only hoped that his father would let him just do something for once in his life on his own.

"Dad, you have to promise you'll let me do this on my own…promise?"

Kopa was already worried about Simba going on a hunt, but going on one alone was terrifying to even think about. He was about to say no when Nala looked at him with eyes that said 'he's grown up, let him make his own decisions' and finally gave in.

"Alright…I promise."

At his father's agreeing to let him do this on his own, Simba ran up to his father and rubbed against his face, purring happily before he ran to the edge of the cliff and smiled at the grass below him. He then turned back to look at his father with a smile on his face, jumping down and running off when Kopa nodded at him with his own smile. After all the other lionesses, including Kiara and Nala, had left Kopa looked over at Timon and Pumbaa and whispered a single order to them.

"Make sure he doesn't get hurt."

They both nodded at him before taking off into the grass, Simba unaware of his father breaking his promise.

(Sulfur Caves)

Nuka and Vitani were both standing in the caves where sulfur geysers were going off one at a time, Vitani holding sticks in her jaws and Nuka complaining about how creepy the caves were.

"Eww, this place is even creepier since the Hyenas took off."

"Ugh, shut up Nuka."

"(scoffs) I'm not scared, ok?!"

Vitani walked down towards a geyser and set the sticks at the edge to light them on fire while Nuka jumped down fearfully and wandered around, complaining this time about how their mother stuck them with a shit job like this one.

"I just don't see why _we_ have to be here, that's all…if Kovu's so _special_ then why does he need us? I never even had a chance-" Nuka yelped loudly as the geyser he was standing in front of erupted, his paws going over his ears and his eyes screwing shut as he lay in front of the one Vitani was standing in front of. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at her brother, he acted so macho but at the end of the day he was just a big scaredy cat.

As she contemplated leaving him behind, the sticks had caught on fire and Vitani smiled. She grabbed one in her jaws, careful not to let the flames touch her face.

"Well come on, Simba's already started his hunt…we have to move quickly."

Nuka hesitantly picked up his own stick and ran off to catch up to his sister, both eager to get the plan under way.

(Pridelands)

Simba wasn't faring as well as he'd hoped, he had tried catching antelope 3 times and failed. It didn't help when he found Timon and Pumbaa were stalking him. After they'd told him that his father had sent them to watch him, he felt betrayed that his father didn't trust him enough to let him do anything on his own and took off into the heart of the grass, knowing full well that they'd never be able to find him. Simba gave up on the hunting for now and spent his time wandering around the Pridelands, his thoughts drifting to Kovu.

Since that day that they'd first met, Simba couldn't even get a chance to see him again. He missed the other male cub immensely, at first he just thought that it was because he'd wanted to be friends with the dark Outsider cub…but as time passed, Simba found himself noticing the more attractive features of Kovu, like his eyes. They were sharp pools of teal that seemed to be able to hold you in place with no chance of getting away, his dark fur that reminded him of trees in the first days of spring, and his black as night mane that was probably full by now.

Simba thought it odd at first that he was thinking of another _male_ cub in the way one would think a lioness attractive, but was the years went by Simba found the thoughts to be normal and welcomed greatly by the Prince's mind. His mind then came to the conclusion that he was falling in love with Kovu, but his heart felt it would never work because they wouldn't see each other again.

His mind, however, was torn from its musings when he saw the smoke on the horizon and the frightened animals charging at him…Simba joined them in escaping from the fire, unaware that they had witnesses to the whole spectacle.

Zira smiled evilly down at the destruction before them, it was time to put the plan into action.

"Yes…the plan is in motion, now go!"

(Pride Rock)

Kopa was pacing back and forth nervously, his thoughts straying to Simba and the hunt he was currently on. He was scared that something would happen to him that he had started pacing back and forth for the last few hours, and even though it was annoying the shit out of everyone else, no one could bring themselves to stop him. Zaira (she's Zazu's daughter, btw) chose this moment to land on Pride Rock and try to reassure her friend.

"Don't worry Kopa, he'll be fine. What could happen?"

Kopa was about to answer her question when his eyes caught the smoke rising up into the sky from the grass, and horror seeped into his entire being as he realized that Simba was hunting out near that area.

"No! Simba!"

Zaira saw the smoke and a worried look appeared on her face.

"Zaira, fly ahead and find him! Ishani, Sarafina, Kula, search the Pridelands- Nala, you and Kiara come with me and help me look for Simba!"

The entire pride nodded and took off to do their jobs, only one thought crossed their minds.

Find Simba before the worst happened to him.

(Pridelands)

Simba was currently running for his life through the fire consumed grass, he was running out of breath and breathing in the smoke that had covered the sky like a dark cloud. He finally managed to make it up a cliff, but passed out as soon as he landed on top of it. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was another lion, and his mind hoped that this lion wasn't here to kill him.

Kovu looked down at the young prince, from what he could see through the smoke Simba had grown up beautifully. He had a small red mane that had yet to develop into a full head of hair, and he still had that same golden tan coat that contrasted against his own dark brown.

In short, he was still very much the sun that Kovu saw when he thought of him.

But now wasn't the time to think of how beautiful Simba had grown up to be, he had a mission to complete. He grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him up onto his back, making sure that he wasn't gonna fall off as he made his way through the burning grasslands. After spending the next hour or so running through the fire, both lions fell off a cliff and landed in the water below. Simba had slipped under the surface, which made Kovu panic and dive under the water only to surface seconds later with the golden Prince in his jaws as he swam backwards to get them both to land. Neither noticed that Zaira was watching them, fear on her face as she flew off.

"I must tell Kopa!"

That was the last thought she had before she was out of sight, Kovu had by this point managed to get Simba out of the water and set him on dry land. Relief washed over him as the Prince began coughing up water and letting air come into his lungs.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe…in the Pridelands."

Simba felt his eyes widen, he was back home?

"The Pridelands? No! Why'd you bring me here, who the fuck do you think you are?!"

At Simba's obvious anger, Kovu answered back with his own angry glare.

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life, you ungrateful asshole!"

"Look, I was doing just fine on my own!"

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Then move downwind."

Simba moved to walk off, but Kovu jumped in front of him and barred his path. Growing annoyed with this, he tried a few more times to get away from the lion in front of him…but for some reason this all seemed really familiar to him, but that was impossible, this lion couldn't be…

"What are you doing?" Kovu asked Simba, and a smile came onto the Prince's face when he realized that this was indeed who he thought it was.

"Kovu?!"

Both lions smiled at each other, but before they could say anything more Kopa chose this moment to step in with a loud roar that scared Kovu.

"Simba!"

"Simba, you're alright." Nala said as she nuzzled her son worriedly, Kiara also nuzzling him affectionately.

"Brother, I'm so glad you're safe."

"Father, how could you break your promise?!" Simba said angrily, while Kopa just glared at Kovu lividly.

"It's a good thing I did, I almost lost you. No more hunts for you, not ever!"

"But I was doing just fine, even before Kovu-"

Kopa's eyes widened at the other lion across from him, then narrowed again in anger.

"Kovu!?" both lions began roaring at each other, Nala trying to find some way to stop the fight between her mate and this young cub. They were about to go at each other's throats when Rafiki showed up, and what he told them all was a shock to everyone.

"Hey you, how dare you save the King's son?"

"_You_ saved him?! Why?"

Kovu knew this was his only chance to move the plan into the next stage, so he used the excuse he'd gone over with his mother.

"I humbly ask to join your pride."

"No! You were banished along with the other Outsiders."

"I have since left the Outsiders, and have gone rogue. So judge me now for _who_ I am, or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Kopa was still angry at Zira for her threats 6 years ago, how could he trust her _son_ not to turn against them like he knew all Outsiders could do?

"Kopa, you owe him our son's life." Nala said firmly, she didn't want to make them enemies but rather she wanted to foster peace between them. She was still wary of the cub, but she was more willing than her mate to give him a chance to prove himself to them.

"Yes Sire, clearly we are in his debt…and Royal Protocol demands that all debts be paid, though in this case you might want to make an exception." Zaira said matter-of-factly.

Kopa then smirked towards Kovu, who was standing stock still and awaiting the King's decision.

"My father's laws will be upheld, but for now I will reserve judgment. We'll see who you _really _are."

Kopa turned and walked off towards the Pridelands, never even noticing his son smiling at the Outlander and the smirk appearing on Kovu's face at Simba's warm smile. The rest of the pride started heading back to Pride Rock, Kovu following behind Nala and Kiara, an evil smile showing on his face.

Everything from here on out would go according to plan, or so Kovu thought.

T.B.C.- Wow, lots went on in just 8 pages huh? So, read and review please!


	4. The Sun Warms The Heart Of The Moon

**The Lion King 3: Calling**

Disc.: I own NOTHING from this wonderful series, save for the plots used in this story revolving around characters that aren't mine.

A/N: Welcome back to the pride, those who left to see to their own business…this here is Ch.4, I'm glad it's come so far and the movie is almost over- another couple of chapters and it should be over and done with! Then I can move on to other projects still in the works, but for now enjoy everypony!

**Ch.4- The Sun Warms The Heart Of The Moon**

Night began falling and by the time the Pridelanders made it home, the sun had gone into the darkness to reappear the next day. Kovu was the last to climb up to the top of the cliff and watched as the family went into what he assumed was the cave where they slept. Instead of following them and giving his plan away too quickly, he settled against a rock that was sticking up out of the cliff nearby, ignoring how cold it was against his body. As he lay against the rock, Simba looked over at the lion who'd saved his life earlier that day. He walked over to him and smiled down at Kovu, gratitude showing clearly on his face.

"Hey…listen, uh, thanks for saving my life today. I owe you one, Kovu."

Kovu looked up into Simba's bright red eyes, warmth emanating from their depths and he used all his willpower to make the blush that was struggling to appear on his face die out and instead replaced it with an irritated glare.

"What kind of hunter are you anyway, _Princess_? You almost got yourself killed out there today."

Simba was taken aback, not just at Kovu's harsh words and glare, but also at the fact that he'd called him a princess…last he checked, he was a prince damn it!

"Excuse me?!"

Kovu could hear the offense in the other's voice, so he let a smirk plaster itself on his face.

"You wouldn't last 3 days on your own."

The golden tan lion felt his masculinity being threatened, so he came back with his own response to the obvious challenge Kovu was hanging in front of his face.

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ could teach me?"

"(scoffs) Yeah."

Simba smirked back at Kovu, his father calling for him before he could answer to the dark lion's retort.

"Simba!"

"Coming!"

As Kovu got ready to settle in for the night, Simba decided that even if he couldn't win their little verbal spat he'd at least get the last word in before getting to sleep for the night.

"Alright…impress me, we start at dawn."

Kovu watched Simba retreat into the cave, a smile of satisfaction at being able to put the cub in his place settling onto his features.

"I look forward to it."

Kovu waited until the prince was out of sight before he lay against the rock once more, sleep instantly claiming him…none of them even knew that they had visitors watching them the whole time.

Nuka watched with shock as his younger brother had deliberately let Simba walk away without even so much as trying to put a scratch on him.

"Wha-wha, d-did you see that!? He let him go! If that were me-"

"Hush! The fire rescue plan worked perfectly and Kopa fell for it. Now, the closer Kovu gets to the son, the closer he gets to Kopa…and when Kovu has him alone-" Zira said before she angrily broke a tree in half with her claws, she would make Kopa pay for what he'd done to her family.

It would just take more strategy than foretold.

(The next morning)

Kopa woke with a look of horror on his face, he'd had another nightmare about when his father Mufasa had been killed by his uncle Scar. But this time, Scar had turned into Kovu and he was the one getting thrown to his death. Unable to sleep anymore as the sun began rising, Kopa went down to the nearby water hole to wet his dried throat. Kovu had appeared behind a nearby rock; he had the King all alone and was getting into a pouncing position to attack him when Simba stood in front of him, excitement showing on his face.

"Good morning! I'm ready for my first lesson, surprised ya huh?"

Kovu looked away from the Prince for a moment to see if his target was still there, and was angered that he was gone. Simba didn't seem to notice, and instead got Kovu to follow after him.

"Hey, come on…let's go!"

Kovu would have to wait for another chance to make his move, frustrating as it seemed.

(2 hours later)

Kovu was laying on his stomach, the sun already sitting high in the sky as it seemed that afternoon had come crawling in. A look of annoyance had settled on his face, he knew that Simba was bad at hunting but he never thought that he'd be _this_ bad. He didn't know shit about hunting, so it was like teaching an overgrown cub the basics. He exhaled in the same annoyed way that he looked, as he knew the Prince was there and getting ready to pounce on him from behind.

"3..2..1.."

"Gotcha!"

Kovu ducked as Simba leapt out of the grass and went flying over his head, landing on his back and smirking up at the Outlander lion that was glaring down at him in slight anger.

"Uh, you could hear me, huh?"

"Only…a lot. You're still breathing way too hard, relax. Feel the earth under your paws, it doesn't shift or make noise."

Kovu and Simba looked up at the hill nearby when they heard birds flying ahead, they all landed on the hill and stayed there. The Outlander lion looked at them and a smile found its way to his face.

"Shh, watch the master…and learn."

Simba watched as Kovu silently ran off towards the hill, he seemed to glide rather than run across the ground on his large paws. Simba followed after him when he was about halfway up the hill and heard the frightened voice of the only other one with them, a look of irritation crossing his features.

"Timon, what are you doing here?!"

"Oh Simba, thank goodness it's you. Oh look, for once we're not following you- this just happens to be the biggest smorgasbord in the Pridelands, bugs everywhere! But, you don't call for a reservation and yeesh! Get out of here, ya stupid scavengers!"

Timon tried chasing them off, only to get pecked severely on the nose and head. Pumbaa, for his part, kept trying to run them off only to have his efforts foiled by those smarter than him birds. Simba laughed at his friend getting tricked, Kovu finding the light chirping sound very cute.

"Oh Timon, I'm getting tired…I gotta lose some pounds."

"Go on, get out of here! Scram, you stupid ass idiots!"

"Hey Timon, what if we get Kovu to help us out?"

"Oh yeah sure, that's a great idea…get the big, scary Outsider to give us a hand to- wait, I have a better idea!"

Timon jumped off of Pumbaa's nose and pointed at Kovu.

"What if he helps?"

"Huh?"

"Yo buddy, you wanna give us a hand here? Huh? Ya know, grr…g…roar! Work with me here!"

"What?" Kovu asked confusedly, what exactly was this crazy meerkat getting at?

"Like this." Simba looked at Kovu with an all knowing smirk before he let out an ear piercing roar that caused the birds to fly off at the sound, the volume of it immense and dangerous…yet at the same time, it was absolutely beautiful.

"Woo hoo! Alright, your turn big guy!"

Kovu looked at Simba before letting out an intense roar of his own, the sound echoing loudly and spreading across the land for all to hear.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!"

Simba then took off after his friends as Kovu ran to catch up to them, he was thoroughly confused by what all the Prince and his friends were doing.

"Wait, why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?"

"Training? This is just for fun!"

Kovu was, again, confused. He'd never done anything like this before, he had only been raised to hunt and kill…he thought that was all there was to life, to hunt and to kill. Never head he considered that there could possibly be more to life than what he had been raised to believe, but he quickly found such things like running alongside Simba through the grasslands to be wonderful and thrilling.

It was even more so when they had to run from a group of pissed off rhinos until they finally managed to lose them by wedging themselves inside a cliff that took up all of them, laughter filling the walls around them.

"What a blast!"

"Oh, excuse me."

Kovu and the others laughed at Pumbaa's admittance of him creating the awkward moment, but then a more pressing matter came to them at the moment. How exactly were they gonna get out of their little safehouse? Timon and Pumbaa had managed to squeeze out halfway when Kovu and Simba started trying to loosen themselves out of the small crevice, their lips coming into contact and ended up making them kiss. Kovu noted that Simba was a natural at kissing, his lips were as soft as freshly shed down feathers and naturally fit themselves in between his own. Their eyes widened when their lips collided and both lions looked away embarrassedly as they finally managed to get out of the crevice, both panting from their efforts.

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" Timon asked somewhat impatiently, the two males following them and one thought crossed both their minds.

The kiss felt so right and natural, and they couldn't wait to do it again.

(That night)

Simba and Kovu lay on a hill, soft laughter coming from them as they looked up at the stars and pointed out different shapes made by the small specks of light.

"Oh wow, this so pretty."

"Yeah…oh, that one looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?"

"Yeah…hey, there's one that looks like 2 lions killing each other for a scrap of meat! I've never done anything like this before."

"Really? My father and I used to do this all the time, he said that all the past Kings are up there, looking down on us."

"Do ya think Scar's up there?"

At realizing what he'd just said, Kovu got up and sat away from Simba. His ears were down in sadness, he too had heard what had happened to the lion that had raised him as though he were his own cub alongside his mother.

"He wasn't my father, but he was…still a part of me."

Simba got up and sat next to Kovu, worry and sadness evident in his voice and eyes.

"My father once said that there was a darkness in Scar that he just couldn't escape."

"Maybe there's a darkness in me, too."

Simba looked at Kovu sadly, to him there was no possible way that this kind yet misunderstood lion could be evil in any way at all.

"That's impossible, Kovu."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because if there was, then you wouldn't care for me like you do."

Simba said as he began rubbing underneath Kovu's jaw, both lions purring as they rubbed against each other affectionately. Kopa watched the whole scene between his son and the Outsider, it crushed him to think that Simba was falling in love with a lion that may only be using him to try and get at the King.

"Father, I am lost. Kovu is one of them, an Outsider, and Scar's heir…how can I accept him?"

"Kopa?" Nala said as she joined her mate at the top of the hill to watch the same thing he was observing, a smile falling onto her face.

"I was…seeking council with the Great Kings."

"Did they help?"

"Silent as stars. My father would never have-"

Nala giggled at her mate's overwanting attitude, there were times when his need to follow in his father Mufasa's pawprints was a little too much, even for her.

"Oh my, Kopa…you want so much to walk the path that's expected of you, but perhaps Kovu does not."

"What? How would you-"

"(giggles) I can see them down there just as easily as you can…get to know him and see."

Nala said before walking off, Kopa following not too long after to join her at Pride Rock. After a few more minutes of affectionate rubbing, Kovu looked down at Simba with sadness in his eyes.

"Simba."

"Yes, Kovu? What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that my whole life I've been taught to…nevermind, I gotta go."

"Kovu…wait." Kovu looked back at Simba, his tone sounded like that of a rejected lioness and he looked like he was going to cry. The other male turned away and sighed dejectedly, he was about to walk off when he was stopped suddenly by the hand of a monkey.

"And where are _you_ going?"

"Uh…nowhere."

"Ha, that's what you think!" the monkey said before disappearing into the grass once more.

"Who was that?"

"Um…friend of the family." Simba said somewhat happily, he knew that Rafiki meant well and wasn't trying to mess with them for no reason.

Not even a minute later, Kovu felt a weight on his back and his tail being played with as he looked back to see that same monkey holding his tail in his foot. Before he could threaten the monkey, whose name he now knew as Rafiki, hopped off his back and yanked on his tail excitedly.

"Come on, you follow old Rafiki- he know the way."

Kovu was, for the 3rd time in his life today, confused.

"The way to where?"

His head snapped up towards a cliff where Rafiki had begun laughing, eagerness in his tone as he called out to both lions.

"You follow, you see!"

Simba excitedly jumped up to the cliff, effortlessly landing on the top as he motioned for Kovu to follow after him.

Come on, Kovu! Let's go!"

Both lions followed Rafiki as he led them through a cave, neither having a clue as to where they could possibly be going.

(With Kiara and Nuka)

The sun had set over an hour ago, Kopa and Nala both in the cave and waiting for their son to come back and join them to sleep. Neither of them were aware that Kiara had snuck away while they were gone, but Nala assumed that she had gone off for a late night hunt when they got back to Pride Rock and knew that their daughter would come back when she was finished.

As the parents stayed in the cave waiting for their children to come back, Kiara had gone off to the forest to meet up with her mate. Ever since Kiara came of age 6 months ago, she and Nuka had made time to see each other nearly every night. But lately, Nuka had been watched by his sister Vitani and found sneaking off to meet with Kiara difficult. Vitani, however, was away tonight so he took this chance to go see Kiara.

As he made his way to the forest where they usually met up away from their families, Nuka could only imagine what all they'd be doing tonight. Everything they'd been engaging in was strictly cub play, hopefully that would change tonight as Nuka sat down in front of a lake to wait for his princess to show up. He didn't have to wait long before he felt a paw pressed against his own, his gaze turning to meet his mate's excitedly.

To Nuka, Kiara's eyes were such a beautiful red that he could never even look at blood the same way without thinking of her eyes. The two shared a passionate kiss that no one but the moon was witness to.

(Warning- lemon scene coming up! If you don't like, then gladly skip down to the bottom )

The kiss was mind blowing for the both of them, their tongues engaged in a fierce battle for dominance. After a few minutes of resistance, Kiara submitted to her older lover's skilled tongue that was currently running across her fangs with much fervor. He then moved his tongue to her neck, eliciting a sharp moan from Kiara as Nuka licked and nipped until he left a mating bite on her neck where he'd nipped hard enough to draw blood.

The two lovers looked at each other for a few moments, a smile on each of their faces as Kiara stroked Nuka's face gently with her paw. She then got up and walked away from Nuka, a mischievous smirk on her face as she stretched languidly in front of him, if he wasn't hard before then he sure as hell was right now. Nuka walked over to her and moved to mount her, but Kiara stopped him with a paw to his face.

"Nuka…before we go any further, I just wanna say that I love you more than life itself. Without you, I wouldn't even know how to properly love someone. I know that lately we haven't done anything more than kiss and cuddle by the water, but tonight I want to take this further. Nuka, I want you to take me and fuck me until I can't even walk. I want to feel your seed in my belly and your hard cock deep inside of me, I want to have your cubs, but mostly I wanna see just how passionate you are when we finally make love tonight."

Nuka just felt his jaw drop at Kiara's rather enthusiastic attitude, and was more than ready to oblige to her request…after all, how could he deny his Princess when she was so eagerly asking for such a thing?

"Kiara…if you're sure, then get ready for the best night of your life."

Kiara smiled at her lover, and soon to be mate in every sense of the word as he captured her lips once more in a heated kiss that completely blew their earlier exchange out of the water. Their tongues battled and danced while moans were spilling from both of their mouths, Nuka laying Kiara down on the ground beneath him as he resumed trailing short kisses down her neck.

Kiara was in bliss, her lover was certainly skilled with his little friend as he kept going further down until he was no longer at her neck but instead at her lower stomach. By this point, her eyes were glazed over with mating lust, her gaze meeting Nuka's before he got the okay to go even further by way of a nod. Nuka then moved his tongue down until it was at her entrance, the opening was pink and slightly wet, which denoted her obvious arousal.

He decided to give Kiara what she'd been wanting for who knew how long, so Nuka poked the tip of his tongue into her entrance slightly before sliding all the way in. Her sweet juices tasted better than any fruit they'd shared together, Kiara's moans going from slightly painful to sensual and then pleasurable and erotic when his tongue slid up against her clitoris. Kiara felt waves of pleasure vibrate through her entire body and she bucked up against her lover's tongue as he ate up the sweetest fruit he'd gotten his taste buds around.

The both of them were in heaven as they could feel themselves coming close to release, but before Kiara could experience the full pleasure that her mate was giving her Nuka pulled out and ignored her whines of protest. He then looked at her and Kiara immediately knew what he wanted, so she stood up and turned around so that her rear was facing him, Nuka climbing atop her and sheathing himself all the way inside her welcoming warmth. Kiara was unprepared for the slight discomfort that came with being penetrated like this, but it didn't hurt so much due to her lover preparing her ahead of time.

After a few minutes, Nuka felt that she'd adjusted enough and began thrusting into her welcoming heat. The pace soon became wild and impassioned, the only sounds that could be heard were growls and moans as both mates felt their release coming quickly. Nuka knew that he was close and so was his Princess, and after a few more hard thrusts he came deep inside of Kiara as she clamped around him like a crocodile's jaws. The now mates lay there panting, Nuka's still hard cock releasing seed deep inside of Kiara's body until they could both see it spilling out of her entrance. After another few minutes, Nuka pulled out and licked the mating bite he'd given her while he was thrusting inside her earlier.

Kiara knew that her parents couldn't find out just yet that she and Nuka had mated, so they walked over to the lake and took a bath to rid themselves of the physical evidence of their coupling. This took only 10 minutes and both mates said goodbye before leaving to go back to their respective lands.

Neither of them knowing that this would be the last time they ever saw each other.

T.B.C.- Wow, a lemon just like I promised/warned you about! Hope you like it, animal sex is really difficult to write because they can't prepare each other in the same way human lovers can. Anyway, read and review please!


	5. The Moon Hurts The Sun

**The Lion King 3: Calling**

Disc.: I own NOTHING from this wonderful series, save for the plots used in this story revolving around characters that aren't mine.

A/N: Welcome to Ch.5, hopefully not too much longer until the end b/c I do have other projects to see to. Also, I apologize to those I've kept held up about the status of other fics, but writer's block tied me up and held me prisoner while it wreaked havoc in my name! Now I'm free, and ready to punish it by locking it away until I can better deal with it!

**Ch.5- The Moon Hurts The Sun**

Kovu walked out of the cave, the sun hitting him as he stood overlooking the land. Today was the day that his mother's plan would reach its' final stage, and he'd have to kill Kopa…but he couldn't bring himself to carry through with it, the plan seemed ridiculous in hindsight and he didn't want to be a part of it anymore.

The reason for this sudden change in choice was because he'd fallen in love with Simba, and he would never hurt him or his family. But, he had to tell him the truth before it was too late.

"Okay, I have to tell him today…where do I even start? Simba, Zira has a plot, and I was part of it- but I'm not anymore, and that's because…because I love you. Oh, he'll never believe me, but I have to give it a shot."

Kovu looked over at Simba, the love of his life as he walked out of the cave to greet him. He gathered his strength, ready to tell him the truth and only hoping that everything would turn out for the best.

"Simba, I have to tell you-"

"Simba, I don't want you talking to him…" Kopa said before Kovu could finish his sentence, a smile finding its' way onto his face as he looked at the both of them. His son, and the lion he was happy to call a member of his family.

"_I _want to talk to him."

Simba beamed at his father happily, his father finally trusted Kovu enough to let them be together and he watched as they headed out into the Pridelands together.

(Burned Grasslands)

"Scar couldn't let go of his hate, and in the end it corrupted and destroyed him."

"Wow, I never knew the story of Scar like that…he really was a killer."

Kovu and Kopa both looked around at the devastation caused by the flames not even a few weeks ago.

"Fire is a killer. Sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before…" Kopa said as he brushed some of the ashes away to reveal a new tree sapling that would, in time, grow into a tall and strong tree.

"If given the chance to do so."

Before the two males could go further into their conversation, Kopa sensed killing intent all around them. His fears were only confirmed as he saw Outlanders gathering around them in a circle, Zira and her children taking the head of the circle and the older lioness addressing him like she would a child.

"Why Kopa…"

"Zira."

"What are you doing out here, and so…alone?"

She and the other Outsiders laughed at him, but the worst thing was what she said next.

"Well done, Kovu…just like we have always planned."

Kopa couldn't believe what he was hearing, all this time Kovu was in on their plot to kill him?! He felt betrayal and anger well up inside of him, he'd let his guard down and trusted the younger male…only to have him betray them all in the end.

"You!"

"No, I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"Attack!"

"No!"

The battle began, all the Outsiders attacking Kopa en masse as Kovu tried to jump in and save him, only to be knocked unconscious by his sister Vitani. Kopa managed to get away long enough to fall down a cliff, pain becoming immediate as he tried to get up only to find his pursuers had started coming down the cliff after him.

"Yes…we've got him!"

Vitani was the first to jump down to the ground and attack Kopa, only to be knocked away by his strong paw as the others ran after him to kill him.

"Remember your training- as a unit!"

Kopa kept running until he found himself standing in front of a huge wall of rotted tree limbs, he looked back to see Zira, Nuka, and Vitani running at him. Taking a chance, Kopa began climbing up the wall and ended up sending one of the trees hurtling down towards his attackers, causing them to step back so they wouldn't be crushed. Kopa looked up to see Kovu looking at him with worried eyes, concern and fear evident in his voice as he tried to help the King up the steep wall.

"Kopa, this way!"

Zira, however, was angered that Kovu was actually _helping_ Kopa try to escape.

"Get him, Kovu! Do it, now!"

Nuka just smiled happily at his chance to prove himself to his mother, so he began climbing up the wall excitedly to get at Kopa and bring him back to his mother and the others to kill him.

"I'll do it, for you mother! Mother, are you watching? I'm doing it for you, and I'm doing it for me!"

Nuka finally had him in sight, so he reached out and sank his claws into Kopa's ankle, a feral grin coming onto his face as Kopa looked back at him in fear.

"This is my moment of glory!" but before Nuka could enjoy his triumph, his foot slipped and trees came crashing down on him, Zira's face becoming one of horror and fear as she watched her oldest son get buried alive by falling trees while Kopa chose that moment to escape and run off.

Kovu ran away from where Kopa was coming up the cliff to go help his brother, his paws frantically trying to move the trees out of the way but was roughly pushed to the side by his mother as she took in the sight of Nuka wedged between the trees, his bones had been crushed by the massive weight of all the trees and Zira was trying her best not to cry at the sight.

"Nuka."

"I-I'm sorry, mother…I tried."

"Shh…" but that would be the last time that Zira spoke to her son, for the Kings had called him home and Nuka passed on. Vitani looked at her now deceased older brother, tears falling from her eyes as she silently wept for the older lion that was now gone forever.

(Pridelands)

Kopa was limping back to his home at Pride Rock, his heart still in disbelief that Kovu had betrayed him like that. He didn't want to believe what Zira had said was true, but in the end that was what had happened. Kopa could no longer trust anyone outside of his family, especially _not_ Kovu. He kept trying to get home when Kiara saw him from the hill she was standing atop of, panic immediately hitting her like a herd of zebras running over her.

"Father? Father! Zaira, get help!"

"Oh yes, help! At once, of course!"

Kiara ran down to help her father stand up, her panic turning to worry as she could only imagine what happened between him and Kovu. Speaking of the Outsider, where exactly _was_ he right now?

Timon and Pumbaa ran up to Kopa when they heard what had happened from Zaira, distress also hitting them full force.

"Kopa, talk to me- what the hell happened to ya?!"

Kopa was so exhausted and weak that all he could get out were two words, but those two words set everyone on edge and set doubts afloat in their hearts.

"K-Kovu…ambush…" was all that he said before he collapsed from exhaustion.

"No, that can't be right." Kiara didn't want to believe what her father had said, but the proof was right there in front of them.

Kiara helped her father onto Pumbaa's back as Timon grabbed his tail and they all walked back to Pride Rock together, she knew that the worse was to come…she was gonna have to tell her brother that Kovu had nearly killed their father, that everything they'd done together up until now was a lie to get to Kopa and kill him.

This was going to be harder than trying to sneak past crocodiles sleeping after a feeding frenzy.

(Outlands)

Zira and the other lionesses all wept for Nuka, they had all loved him dearly and to think that he had been killed hurt them very deeply.

"Scar…watch over my poor Nuka."

Zira cried for a few more minutes before she turned t look over at the one who'd pretty much killed Nuka, her rage at Kovu giving her an even more crazed look than usual as she strode over to Kovu and struck him across his eye, her claw leaving a scar over his right eye…she gasped as she saw that it was in the same place that Scar had his, it was almost like looking at him again.

"What have you done!?"

Kovu tried coming up with a plausible reason that could explain his actions, but found that there wasn't anything that could be said about his lack of taking action.

"I did nothing!"

"Exactly! And in doing so you have betrayed your pride, betrayed Scar!"

"I want nothing more to do with him!"

"Tough, you can't escape him or what you've done this day…Nuka's dead because of you…"

"No…"

"You've killed your own brother!"

"No!" Kovu shouted before he ran away from his mother and family, if he knew that being an Outsider would have meant his life could've turned out like this then he would have run away years ago. To Kovu, nothing mattered anymore except going home.

Back to the Pridelands, to Simba, to his true family where he belonged…he only prayed that Kopa would listen to him long enough to tell him the truth.

"Let him go. Kopa has hurt me for the last time, now he has corrupted Kovu! Listen to me, Kopa is injured and weak…now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom by force!" Zira threw her head back and let out a mournful and crazed laugh as her Pridesisters rallied around her eagerly. The time had come for the final battle for dominance to take place.

And the Outlanders would be the first to strike.

(Pride Rock)

Kiara was inside the cave with her mother, trying her best to calm the crying lioness down while Simba stood beside his father. He'd heard everything from Kopa when he regained enough strength to tell him what happened, Simba couldn't believe that his sweet and gentle Kovu would do something like this.

"Dad, it can't be true…it just can't!"

As Simba stood next to his father, they both heard the whispers of the other animals gathered at Pride Rock and looked to see who it could be.

Simba felt his heart leap at seeing the one he loved coming back, a smile spreading across his face as he saw that it was Kovu.

"Kovu!" before he could run towards the lion, Kopa roared at him in pure anger…the only other time he'd seen his father this angry was when Zira threatened him as a young cub, but this wasn't like that first time before.

Kovu looked up at Kopa, his eyes softening with depression at the King as he tried his best to think of a way to explain what had happened with his mother at the Outlands Gorge.

"Why have you come back?"

"Kopa, I had nothing to do with that attack-"

"You don't _belong_ here."

"Please, I beg your forgiveness."

Simba wanted to come forward and try to smooth things out between them, but he felt that would only make things worse so he settled on using his words, hoping that would help.

"Dad please, listen to him."

"Silence! When you first came here, you asked for judgment. I withheld my decision to see if you could be trusted, in light of recent events I see now that that was a mistake and so I pass judgment on you now…"

The animals were all calling for him to be put to death, but doing so would incite the Outsiders to declare war on them all and he wouldn't dare put his family at risk by doing that.

"Exile!"

Simba felt his heart break at that word, this meant that Kovu couldn't ever come back.

"No!"

Kovu knew now that there was no way he could ever return, let alone get Kopa to believe that he wasn't involved in that attack at the Gorge, so he turned and ran off…leaving the Pridelands, and Simba, behind.

He'd left the sun behind to weep, knowing that he was forever burned by its' light…knowing that once you've touched it, the warmth will soon become fire that scorches you and leaves a scar that will never go away.

Just like his heartache at leaving Simba forever.

T.B.C.- Whoa, Kopa is on par for the award for 'Worst Father Ever', but that award has already gone to Fire Lord Ozai from 'Avatar The Last Airbender'…he just narrowly beat out Datak Tarr from Defiance, anyway read and review plz!


	6. The Moon And Sun, We Are One

**The Lion King 3: Calling**

Disc.: I own NOTHING from this wonderful series, save for the plots used in this story revolving around characters that aren't mine.

A/N: Well, I think it's safe to say that this will be the final chapter b/c it's coming up on the end of the movie! Don't cry, anyone, because you will soon see more from me. Hope you all have enjoyed this bizarre yet interesting take on the second movie with the KovuxSimba pairing, now please settle in for the end!

**Ch.6- The Moon And Sun, We Are One**

Simba watched as the love of his life ran off until he was gone from view, his heart breaking the whole time. He couldn't believe that his father hadn't even given Kovu a chance to explain himself, instead he'd just done what his own father would have done in his place.

"Father I beg of you, please reconsider."

Kopa just looked at his grief stricken son, not even caring at the moment how sad he was. All that mattered to him was protecting him and the rest of his family from those vile and wicked Outsiders.

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on, and you will stay where I can see you at all times…away from _him_."

"No, that's not-"

"He _used you_ to get to_ me_."

"No…he loves me, for me."

"Because you are _my_ son! You will _not_ leave Pride Rock, you will stay where I can keep an eye on you."

"But you don't know him like I do!"

"I know that he was chosen to follow in Scar's pawprints, and I must follow in my father's."

Simba felt his soul crumble away at never being able to see his beloved Kovu again, rage mixing with his sadness and he yelled at his father angrily for the first time in years.

"You will _never_ be Mufasa!"

Simba then turned and ran back into the cave, away from his mother and sister. Even they could see that Simba was deeply in love with Kovu, but they couldn't do anything that wouldn't hurt him anymore that was already was. As he lay there crying, Simba soon noticed a draft coming into the cave from the back of the wall in front of him and pushed the wall. He was surprised to see that the wall came loose easily, and slipped out before anyone could see him. He looked at Pride Rock one last time, his resolve strengthening with every step he took away from the place he called home.

He was going to be with Kovu, even if it meant leaving his family behind to do so.

(3 hours later)

Simba had spent the better half of three hours looking for Kovu, and didn't find any trace of him at all. He soon found himself in the middle of the grasslands that had been burned by the fire that Nuka and Vitani had started nearly a month ago. Simba just gave up looking for Kovu, tears falling from his eyes as he began singing his favorite song to the wind and the Kings, unaware that Kovu was listening to him the whole time.

[BTW, the following lyrics are the English translation of 'Crying' by Heo Young Saeng of SS501 and don't belong to me, though I wish they and Heo Young Saeng himself both did]

'Cuz I can't see you no more  
Cryin' cryin' cryin' (x4)'

'Oh baby, listen to me for the last time.  
I know that I can't do anything but,  
I will sing this song for the last time right here, to you baby.'

'(Above my eyes) The scars remain, what to do?  
(The tears flowing in my eyes) Can't you come back to me?'

'You're my baby, don't go away.  
You remain in my heart,  
In this place that I met you,  
I still wait only for you.

'Cuz I can't see you no more.  
Cryin' cryin' cryin' (x4)'

'I go back to the time when we walked on Garosut road.  
I didn't know anything and I was happy but…  
On this path I walk by myself, the only thing remaining is me without you.

'(Above my eyes) The scars remain, what to do?  
(The tears flowing in my eyes) Can't you come back to me?'

'You're my baby, don't go away.  
You remain in my heart,  
In this place that I met you,  
I still wait only for you.'

'Cuz I can't see you no more.  
Cryin' cryin' cryin' (x4)'

'This last moment, this last day…  
So that I won't be in pain or sad tonight.'

'Cuz I can't see you no more,  
Cuz I can't see you no more…' 

'Baby you're breakin' my baby you're breakin' my heart!'

'You're my baby, don't go away.  
You won't ever come back to me, but  
In this place that I met you,  
I still wait only for you!'

'Cuz I can't see you no more…  
Cryin' cryin' cryin' (x4)'

'Baby you're breakin' my heart,  
Cuz I can't see you no more…'

By the time that Simba was finished, he felt even more depressed than before.

"Simba?"

The Prince pricked up his ears at hearing the all too familiar voice, hoping that when he turned around it wouldn't be just an illusion supplied by his saddened heart.

True enough, he was standing there smiling at him…Kovu was really there, and Simba felt his sadness immediately turn into happiness as he ran up to his Outsider crush and kissed him passionately on the lips. Kovu was just as happy to see Simba here in front of him, but was even happier when his Sun kissed him without hesitation and full of love. The two males made out for a few minutes before breaking away to breathe and gaze into each other's eyes.

"Kovu, I love you."

"And I love you too, Simba."

The two ran around the field and through the grass, the cool night air feeling good on their bodies as they held each other close and looked into the lake at their shared reflections.

"Hey look, Simba…we are one."

Simba smiled at Kovu, but something about those words was familiar to him.

"What?" he asked confusedly, until he remembered where he'd heard those exact same words before…his father always said those same words to hm when he was young, and growing up at Pride Rock he heard them practically every other day. Only now did he realize what exactly those words meant, it applied to when you found the other half of your heart that made both of you whole.

Both of you as one.

Kovu then got up and laughed as he playfully glared at Simba.

"Let's get out of here, we'll run away together…and start a pride all our own."

"(laughs) Kovu, as tempting as that sounds my love…we have to go back."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I only wish I was, but I'm not. We really _do_ have to go back to them."

"But we're finally together."

"I know, and I'm happy about that just as much as you are, but…our place is with our pride. If we leave now, they'll be divided forever, just as you and I were not so long ago."

Kovu hated to admit it, but Simba had a valid point. If they ran off together now, then there was absolutely no way for there to be peace between the two prides fighting for dominance.

"You're right, Simba. Let's do this now, and never regret it."

Simba nodded at his lover, glad he could see reason. They were about to head back when thunder sounded overhead, their eyes going to the sky and watching as the clouds were moving towards the Pridelands, more specifically Pride Rock.

They had little time to get home, and they felt that something terrible was about to happen as they ran like lives depended on it.

(Pridelands/Outlands Border)

Kopa had gone out looking for Simba once he found out that his son had found a way to slip past them unseen, but he'd brought his whole pride along when Zaira had told him that Zira was declaring war against them all. He couldn't let her get away with trying something like that, so now it would be an all out final stand between the Outsiders and the Pridelanders.

Zira stepped forward, her face twisted into a menacing grin.

"It's over, Kopa! I have been dreaming of nothing else for years."

"You don't belong here, Zira…go home."

"I _am_ home…attack!"

Kopa knew that any further attempts to reason with her would be tantamount to suicide, so he knew that the only way to get her to listen to him was through fighting…so the two prides began a final brawl with their most hated enemies, each other.

As for Kovu and Simba, they were running as fast as they could without getting themselves killed by the heavy trees that were constantly shifting under their feet and the water that was threatening to wash over them as they picked up speed and rushed towards where their families would most likely be fighting, hoping that they weren't too late.

Zira had Kopa on the ropes, she would finally have her revenge…after so long, she'd get revenge for Scar- by killing Kopa in cold blood and finally giving her heart closure.

As the two of them circled each other, they were both looking for their chance to land a fatal blow. They raised their paws, with sharpened claws extended and ready to tear into the other's throats when two unlikely lions showed up and stood in between them.

"Simba?"

"Kovu! Move."

"Step aside."

"Dad, this has to stop." Simba said firmly, his voice clearly indicating that he wasn't going to move for anything.

"You're even weaker than I thought…get out of the way!"

"You'll _never_ hurt Simba, or Kopa…not while I'm here." Kovu said in a tone of voice that was commanding and left no room at all for argument. Zira was aghast that her only other son would dare to stand up to her like this.

"Stay out of this!"

"A wise King once told me 'We Are One'. I didn't understand him then, but…_now_ I do."

Kopa was taken aback by this, never had he thought that Simba would turn that against him.

"But they, us, and-"

"Them? Us? _Look_ at them, they _are_ us…what differences do you see?"

The Outsiders just stared in awe at Simba, none of them had ever even stopped to consider that there were never really too many differences between them, but rather they were more alike than different. This thought had let a small measure of hope fall upon their hearts, like clouds revealing the sun after a harsh rainstorm.

Speaking of the clouds, the ones above their heads were finally moving away to reveal the sun and bring warmth to their spirits at long last.

Zira, however, saw this as a chance to finally have her revenge against the Pridelanders while their guard was down.

"Vitani, now!"

"No, mother…Simba's right, enough."

The others all looked at her, their minds finally grasping around the true meaning of what Simba said about them being one instead of many. They were seriously questioning their loyalties, but what Zira said had their minds made up for them.

"If _you_ will not fight, then _you_ will die as well."

The other Outsiders knew then that Zira had all but lost what little sanity she had left when she declared her own daughter a traitor and was going to kill her for making a choice that wasn't beneficial to her mother's cause. Looking back now, they all realized that Zira's grief had twisted her heart and mind like an old tree, and they could no longer bring themselves to follow someone like that. One by one, the other Outsiders left her side and took their place by Kopa's side.

"Where are you all going!? Get back here!"

"Let it go, Zira…it's time to put the past behind us."

"I'll _never_ let it go! This is for you, Scar!" Zira said before she leapt at Kopa with claws unsheathed and ready to kill, but she was stopped when Simba counter attacked against her. The two of them kept wrestling with and scratching each other as they fell down a cliff, Kopa jumping down after them to save his son. Nala and Kovu both watched on in horror as the wall of trees broke and a great river began flooding through the Gorge, the current strong enough to drown anyone that was unfortunate enough to fall in.

"Kopa! The river!"

Zira was dangling at the bottom of the cliff, her claws unable to keep a good grip for very long as Simba reached down and offered his own.

"Zira, take my paw!"

The Outsider lioness didn't want Simba's pity, so she swiped at him but that only served to loosen the tiny leverage that her claws had somehow managed to establish on the cliff face.

"Zira, come on…I'll help you."

Zira tried once more to get at Simba, but the moment she loosened her claws she ended up falling into the river below and was crushed by both the raging current and the many trees hidden beneath the waters' surface. Kovu looked down and had seen his mother fall in, there was no possible way for her to have survived.

Zira, the Outsider Queen, had died and was joining the Great Kings in the Heaven's above.

Kopa had by this point gotten down to where Simba was sitting, the Prince's heart grieving for Kovu's loss. Even though she had tried to kill them all and declared war against them, she was still Kovu's mother, and that was a terrible loss for any cub.

"Simba." Kopa said as he offered his paw to his son, feeling the familiar weight in his as Simba cried for a lioness who didn't deserve any form of sympathy at all, especially tears.

"Dad…I'm sorry, I tried."

Kopa nodded at Simba, the both of them finally getting up to the top of the cliff after 10 minutes, Nala and Kiara both hugging Simba happily as the other lionesses gathered around them to make sure none of them were hurt.

"Simba…thank goodness you're alright."

"It's so great to see that you're not injured, brother."

Kovu looked over at his lover, a smile finding its way onto his face and relief washing over him when he saw that Simba wasn't hurt. Simba walked over with his own smile and the two of them rubbed against each other happily, neither caring who was watching at the moment.

"Kovu."

"Oh Simba, I'm so relieved."

Kopa could now see that Kovu was telling the truth that day of the ambush, if he was in on the plot to assassinate him then the Outsider wouldn't have helped them…nor would he be so gentle towards Simba, and Kopa knew that it was time for a change to be in order.

"Kovu?"

The Outsider lion looked over at Kopa, he was sure that the King would lay into him for returning to the Pridelands after being exiled that he was tensing up…but was shocked at what Kopa said to him.

"I was wrong, you _do_ belong here."

"Really? Thanks, Kopa."

"Dad, does this mean that Kovu is no longer exiled?!"

"Yes, Simba. It also means that I give you both my blessings to be mates, I expect Kovu to treat you right and never hurt you."

"Don't worry Kopa, I would never even dream of hurting Simba…and thank you."

"You're welcome, Kovu. Now, let's go home…"

Kopa turned to the Outsiders, but decided that he couldn't really call them that anymore…they were Pridelanders now, just like Kopa and his own small pride.

"_All_ of us."

(3 days later)

The once small Pride that ruled the Pridelands had now expanded, each of them bowing at the current King and Queen as they looked out at their home. Kopa and Nala were joined by Simba and Kovu, each of them letting out a loud roar to celebrate the peace that had been born because of Simba's decision to pursue his heart's desire. The other lionesses, including Kiara, let out a roar to show their loyalty to the King and Queen.

After a day of celebrating the peace that had settled over everything, Kiara sat at the edge of the cliff. She was waiting for Nuka to come back, but she hadn't seen him all day. Kovu then came out of the cave and saw the Princess sitting there, she and Simba looked a lot alike as a sad smile graced her features.

"Hey, Kovu."

"Kiara."

"Um, you wouldn't happen to know if Nuka's on his way here would you?"

"Well…no, but why do you wish to know?"

"Because…he's my mate, and I'm worried that something happened to him."

Kovu was shocked, he had a feeling that Nuka was sneaking off to meet someone every chance he got, but he never would've thought that that someone was Kiara. It brought him great happiness that his brother had finally found a girl to love him, but it also meant that she had to know what happened to him.

"Well, I'm glad that my brother finally had someone to love him like you obviously do. But, sadly he's not coming back…almost 4 days ago, he was part of an ambush plot on your father and he was crushed by a wall of trees. He has since then passed on, I'm so sorry Kiara. I hope you can forgive me, I tried to help him but I was too late."

Kiara was shocked, and then sadness came over her full force as she started sobbing loudly. Kopa and Nala heard Kiara crying and came to investigate, soon enough she told them all that had happened between her and Nuka. They all shared a quiet moment of grieving for the lion that was the love of their daughter's life, Kovu slipping away to be with Simba while the family had their moment of peace.

"Kovu? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I told Kiara that my brother Nuka died and she lost it. She was my brother's mate, and now she'll never see him again. It's all my fault, I should have done more to help him."

"Kovu, listen…you did everything you could, and I'm sure your brother was really happy in the end."

Kovu smiled at Simba, he had a point. He could've done nothing and just run off without facing his mother and family, but instead he tried to help Nuka…and that alone made his betrayal of his mother worth it in the end.

"Simba, I'm so very lucky to have you."

"And I you, my dear Kovu."

The two shared a slow and passionate kiss, nothing else mattering to them right now except each other.

(Warning: another weird lemon coming up! You've been warned, everyone!)

Their kiss soon turned wild and open mouthed, Kovu laying Simba down on the face of the cave. He looked at his soon to be mate, Simba truly was the most beautiful lion he'd ever met. He smiled at him before Simba pushed him and Kovu was now on his back.

"Kovu, let me show you what it means to really be a mate my dear."

The older male was confused as to what Simba meant but his thoughts left him as he felt the younger male's tongue begin a slow and torturous trail down his body, the appendage eliciting small waves of pleasure throughout his body until he felt that tongue on his member. Simba smirked up at him before taking the whole organ into his warm mouth, Kovu letting out a loud and gasping moan as his lover's tongue worked wonders on his engorged cock. After a few more minutes of sucking him off, Kovu pulled away and flipped them over until Simba was on his stomach. He then mounted Simba and thrusted into him in one swift motion, the younger male letting out a strangled moan of pain but that pain soon became pleasure as Kovu began moving in and out of him with a wild ferocity that he didn't even know he had.

Simba was letting moan after pleasure filled moan fall from his mouth like a waterfall, the sounds of their passion filling the cave until both could feel their release edging ever closer.

"K-Kovu, I'm-"

"Yeah, m-me too baby."

Kovu brought his tail around to Simba's own neglected and weeping member, using it to pump him in time to his thrusting and Simba let out another choked moan of pleasure as Kovu then bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. This way, anyone who saw the bite knew that Simba was his and only his. This was the pace until Kovu came hard inside of his mate, Simba following suit not too long after and letting his release spill all over the cave floor beneath him. Kovu then pulled out after another five minutes of his release filling Simba's insides up to full, both mates too tired to do anything other than cuddle.

(6 months later)

Kovu was waiting outside the cave, Vitani and Sarafina blocking his way. Today, Simba and Kiara were giving birth to their cubs. When Kopa and Nala had been told that their children were pregnant, they felt happiness immediately fill them at the thought of their grandchildren running around Pride Rock.

After a few hours of standing around outside, Kula poked her head outside the cave and ushered Kovu in. When they reached the back of the cave, the sight that greeted them made Kovu's heart soar with happiness: Kiara was laying on the ground nursing her two cubs, both of them female, one was a light cream-grey and the other was a dark tan. Simba was lying not too far from her and he had one cub.

Kovu looked at their child, he was smiling at the tiny ball of fur nestled in between Simba's legs and chest. He was a bright red tan, almost auburn in color but he had a tiny scruff of black on the top of his head. Simba looked at his mate, a smile settling on his face as he motioned for him to lay across from him.

"Kiara says her daughter's names are Neytiri and Vivian, their definitely Nuka's…you can tell from Neytiri's coat color. As for our son, why don't _you_ name him Kovu?"

"Really? You want _me_ to name our cub?"

"Yes, I do. So, anything jump out at you?"

"Well…what about Ushujaa? It means bravery, and I think he's gonna have that in spades."

"That's perfect! Our little Ushujaa, our child…Kovu, I love you so very much, and Ushujaa is the proof of that love."

"Indeed he is, Simba."

The two just smiled at each other, to Kovu everything was perfect. He had a wonderful mate and a beautiful child to love, and peace had finally been achieved to the point where nothing could break it.

Except maybe a trio of rambunctious cubs…but that's another story for another time.

So, that's it! The story is finished and the movie is over peoples, no more tears please. As always, you know the drill, read and review please! Until next time, see y'all later!


End file.
